The Climb
by ThatWriterGirlWWE
Summary: Former WWE Diva's Champion, Nova decided to speak out on behalf of the diva's locker room. Because women had no voice then, she was punished. Sick of the BS, she walked out of WWE and into the independent scene. For the last few years Nova's watched her dreams fulfilled by the women of today. Now she's back with a new look and ready to climb back to the top. OC/Undecided Raw male.
1. Prologue

_**2011**_

" _Are you nervous?" John Cena, the then WWE Champion asked Nova and she nodded timidly. He chuckled. He'd been the face and spokesman of WWE for a very long time so this was nothing new to him. They were here today to promote tonight's Raw. "It's just a radio interview, no one can even see you. I'm laughing because you go out there every week in front of 15,000 people or more in the crowd and millions watching at home."_

" _Yeah, when you say it like that, I do sound ridic," Nova agreed._

" _Look, most of the talking is going to fall on me. They'll probably ask you a few things and answer to the best of your abilities. Be professional. You'll be fine," John assured her as their car stopped in front of the radio station._

 _When Nova stepped out of the car, she looked at herself in the reflection of the door as they approached. She hated the way she looked from head to toe. She was made to wear a hot pink skirt suit and heels that matched the WWE Diva's Championship on her shoulder. The breast implants that Johnny Ace, director of talent relations, convinced her to get and WWE paid for hadn't really settled yet so they looked cartoonish sitting high on her chest. Huge eyelashes were weighing down her dark eyes. Her hair was dyed blonde which she hated because she thought it clashed with her brown sugar complexion._

" _Here we go," John said, opening the door for her to enter._

 _Like John predicted, he did most of the talking until the interviewer turned his attention to her._

" _Nova, you just turned 19 and you're the Diva's Champion, how do you feel? Tell us about your journey," the host asked._

" _Back when I was a little girl, becoming a WWE performer meant everything to me. My ultimate goal was to win the Women's Championship," Nova began. "I started training when I was 12 and started sending tapes to WWE when I was 16. During my senior year of high school, people told me to give up, that I'd never be able to do this. At one point I thought, maybe they're right and I even filled out a few college applications. On my 18th birthday, I told my parents I wanted to take a 'vacation' in Tampa. During that vacation, I snuck out one evening in gear and wrestling boots. I went to FCW and begged every trainer there to give me a chance. They gave me a tryout match and they were so impressed by not only my skill but my bravado to come there and demand it that they immediately shipped me to the main roster."_

" _You said your ultimate goal was to win the Women's Championship. They recently unified it late last year before you got a chance to get your hands on it. You must've taken it hard," the host prompted._

 _When they announced to the diva's that they were doing away with The Women's Championship they gave a bullshit excuse about how the Diva's Championship was more marketable and sold more replicas to kids during Christmas time. When some of the divas like herself, Beth, Natalya and a few others complained, they were told that it was time to move on from a championship that's been around since the 50s. Cena shot her a look that screamed 'be politically correct' but she couldn't._

" _I was devastated then and I'm devastated now. Do you know how much history came with the Women's Championship? Mae Young, Sensational Sherri, Alundra Blaze, Jazz, Wendi Richter, Jacqueline, Trish, Victoria, Ivory, Lita. That lineage alone made it much more prestigious. Not only that but now there's only one title. I'm on Raw which means the women of Smackdown are just going through the motions because what exactly are they fighting for? I don't know. The women of WWE need a change. I'm not the only one back there who feels this way either. Come on, we only get 3 to 5 minutes unless it's a pay per view when they give us 6-8 and now they're taking one of our titles away? The men have the WWE Championship, the World Heavyweight Championship, the Intercontinental Championship, the United States Championship and the Tag Team Championships. Like, what? We're on the same exact travel schedule as the men, we're out there giving our blood sweat and tears and sacrificing our bodies just like the men and we work just as hard as the men but as you can see, we aren't being treated the same as the men and we definitely aren't getting the same pay as the men."_

" _Ladies and gentlemen, WWE Champion John Cena and WWE Diva's Champion, Nova," the radio host spoke into the mic before turning on a song._

" _I fucked up, didn't I?" Nova quietly said as she and John walked out of the building._

" _I won't say you fucked up. I want you to know that I agree with everything you said today but management and the higher ups aren't going to like it that's for damn sure," John replied._

 _Of course they wouldn't like it. Everybody backstage, even some of the men, were scared to speak up and express how they really felt out of fear of losing their spots or getting taken off of TV. The backstage politics were crazy and people kissed ass left and right. When you were a woman, things were 1000 percent worse. Let some of the male wrestlers or management tell it, the Divas were making easy money to smile and look pretty while 'wrestling' in piss break matches. The male ego backstage wouldn't allow women to prosper. She'd been told numerous times to tone it down in the ring, that her strikes looked too physical, that she was getting too over and received too big of a reaction from the crowd. God forbid we give Nova 15 minutes against someone the caliber of Beth Phoenix with no restrictions, oh no the match may be good, gasp people may take the divas seriously if she tore the house down. They disregarded the diva's division to the extent that management actively lowered the overall quality of their program._

 _That night Nova looked around at her fellow Divas. Few were there from actual wrestling backgrounds with the exception of Beth, Natalya, Gail Kim and Mickie who was recently released. The rest were there because they made Johnny Ace's dick hard when he flipped through the pages of a magazines and some where there from the Diva Search. Alicia Fox, Maryse, Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres and Gail Kim was the current Raw division. The Bella Twins, Michelle Mcool, Rosa Mendes, Layla, Beth and Natalya made up the current Smackdown division. She wished they hired more independent wrestlers but according to Ace, indy girls weren't attractive enough to be considered. He was quoted saying, when it comes to hiring women, the standard is if they aren't pretty enough to be in Playboy, then the company wouldn't want them. Vince thought women wrestling like men was barbaric and no one wanted to see it. It was heartbreaking knowing that she dedicated her teen years training and now she wasn't allowed to show half of what she could do._

 _She'd also been propositioned by top stars in exchange for a push and she always declined, some were even married. In the end, she did have to do something sexual to get where she was and that was her implants. She actually had full B cups but that was flat chested when she was surrounded by enhanced D's and double D's. "The only thing you're missing is tits. You need them to balance off your muscles and figure," he said. She was only a few weeks post-op when they decided that she'd take the title off of Melina before they released her._

 _A producer gave her a copy of tonight's card. Nova vs Alicia Fox. 9:24 - 9:31 and that was including entrances. What struck Nova as weird was that it was a title match. Why a title match on a random Raw especially when there was no feud or build going on between she and Alicia?_

 _She went around the arena looking for Alicia so they could run down spots, not that it mattered, and couldn't find her anywhere. Eventually Nova walked right into her coming out of Ace's office. Alicia could barely meet her eye and Nova wondered what that was about._

 _They were in gorilla during commercial when Alicia finally spoke. "Nova, I heard your interview today. Everyone did and I'm so glad you did what we all wish we could. All that being said, I am so sorry."_

" _For what?" Nova raised a brow._

" _Ace is taking the title off of you tonight," Alicia informed. "I don't want to do it because you've always been straight with me and I consider you a friend but I'm the only heel on the roster since Maryse is injured."_

" _What?!" Nova stared at Alicia in shock. "Are you kidding me? I'm going to go talk to him."_

 _It was too late. They were back from commercial and Alica's theme played. Nova was pissed. She knew they were petty but she never imagined they would do this. She was over it. If they wanted the title off of her, fine._

 _Nova was over with the crowd that didn't get up to get food or take a bathroom break and received a decent pop when her theme hit._

" _Now approaching the ring from Miami, Florida. She is the Diva's Champion, Nova!" Lillian announced._

 _She usually posed on top of the turnbuckle during her entrance but tonight she was all business._

 _When the bell rung, Alicia charged at her but Nova laid down on her back in the center of the ring. She felt disrespected and wanted to be disrespectful back._

" _What are you doing?" Alicia tried to play it off by rolling Nova over and putting her in a submission hold but Nova powered out and went back to her original position on her back._

" _Pin me," Nova hissed._

" _Nova!"_

" _Alicia, I said: pin me!"_

 _With a sigh, Alicia raised Nova's legs. 1...2...3. The crowd was silent, not knowing what they just witnessed or how to react to it._

" _The winner of this match and the new Diva's Champion, Alicia Fox!"_

 _Ace was waiting for her when she made it behind the curtain and he didn't look happy. "My office, now!"_

 _Usually Nova was fearful whenever she had to step in a higher up's office but tonight she was numb. She found herself humming as she followed behind him._

 _He slammed the door when she entered. "How dare you go out there and put on that shameful display!"_

" _Shameful? The entire state of the diva's division is shameful if you ask me," Nova shot back. "You wanted the title off of me and I gave it to you with three minutes left to spare."_

" _You're damn right I wanted the title off of you because the way you were talking in that interview it's obvious you didn't appreciate it!"_

" _Just like you don't appreciate the women in this company," Nova retorted. "And you can play that interview back because I never said anything against the Diva's Championship. Propping up the Women's Championships doesn't mean I'm shitting on the Diva's Championship."_

 _Ace was glaring at her, his entire body stiff with anger. He wasn't used to being spoken to like that from any of the women. "I'm taking you off of the schedule. You need to go home for a week or two and come back with a better attitude."_

" _Johnny, if I leave, I ain't coming back," Nova shook her head. She'd had enough. "Why would I? So I can be buried, humiliated or jobbed out? No thanks, I'm not giving you the satisfaction. I think I have another year or so left on my contract and I'll gladly sit it out. I quit."_

" _You're saying that now but once you quit and step outside of this office, you won't be coming back," he yelled._

" _So? Why would I want to come back especially if you're still here," she snorted._

" _Let me tell you something, baby, I've been the Senior Vice President of Talent Relations for over a decade and I'm not going anywhere," he declared._

" _Fuck me for wanting better for myself and the girls in the back," with a smile on her face, Nova stood and practically skipped to the door. When she made it to the locker room she was practically ambushed with a group hug._

" _I have news," Nova said, taking a step back. "I know you guys heard the interview and saw what happened out there just now. That's probably going to be your last memory of me because after tonight, I'm gone."_

 _Nova heard gasps around the room and saw jaws drop at her announcement._

" _How could he fire you for standing up for what was right?" Eve questioned._

" _Actually, he didn't fire me. He was just going to send me home but I decided that that was it for me. Nothing is going to change around here if we just take the bullshit they throw at us. It's basically Stockholm syndrome. I had to fight back," Nova replied._

" _I wish I was as brave as you are right now," Kelly smiled. "We're going to miss you so much."_

" _I'm going to miss you guys too," Nova replied. The 'model' Divas got a bad rap but it's not like some of them didn't want more. How could they learn more if no one was willing to teach them more, if no one wanted them to be taught more._

" _Nova, I just heard," John ran up behind her as she rolled her suitcase toward the exit. "Give me five minutes to talk to him."_

" _Thanks but no thanks, John," she declined. "The only people prospering in this company are dick owners, yourself included. This dream has turned into a nightmare and I'm finally waking up."_

 _Nova saw Stephanie and Triple H on her way out. Steph didn't look too concern, not pausing when her husband did. "Nova, there's probably nothing I can say to get you to stay but I want you to know that you were a breath of fresh air in the division and I'm sad to see you go. You may not be able to see it right now but the tide around here as far as women's wrestling is going to change soon."_

 _Nova scoffed. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."_

 _Nova's first stop when she left the arena was Walmart's hair product aisle. She snatched down a box of jet black dye, her natural hair color. The next day she booked an appointment with a plastic surgeon to get her implants removed._

* * *

Now 26, Nova was one of the top women's wrestlers in the world. A lot of people thought her actions were disrespectful and unprofessional but she gained a lot of respect from fans and female wrestlers alike. Everyone thought she'd fade into oblivion. While waiting for her contract to expire, she trained with legitimate trainers and took up Jujitsu. She even went to Japan to train. When she was free from her contract, she took the independent scene by storm. Most males could coast on appearances and book shows off the strength of _'former WWE wrestler who didn't win or do a damn thing but hey, at least they were there'_ but it wasn't as easy for a female wrestler. She actually had to prove herself in order to get by.

It took her awhile to get the "Diva" stench off of her and upon hearing that she was the best from that era most wrote it off, ' _that's like saying you're the fastest runner in a room full of paraplegics.'_ Most didn't take her seriously until around 2015 when a match she had was on the Match of the Year list, the only women's match that made it and it was listed above smark favorites.

She'd changed her looks. Gone was the blonde hair and breast implants. Her hair was black and one side of the long strands was shaved. She'd gotten a few tattoos and looked like the badass she always wanted to be.

Every time Nova checked her mentions it was filled with people begging her to go back to WWE. ' _I wish you were around to face the women there today._ ' Nova was very proud of the current state of the WWE's division. Johnny Ace was out as the Senior VP of talent relations and Triple H was mostly in charge of hiring. There was so much diversity as far as race, weight, looks and style. Those women were doing what she wanted to do back then and more. It was great that they got to do what they loved to their full potential. It was kind of bittersweet though knowing that this was a fight she started backstage years ago and the new class of WWE women just walked right into the 'revolution.' She was also annoyed at Stephanie taking credit for something she could care less about back when Nova was there. Where was Stephanie during bra and panty matches? Where was Stephanie when they were having 3 minute matches? Where was Stephanie when Johnny Ace was wrecking women's self esteem all over the company? It shouldn't have taken the rise of Ronda Rousey to get Stephanie and Vince to wake the fuck up. Another 'pioneer' that annoyed Nova were the Bellas. Back then they were party girls and were just happy to be there. Who knows how their mindset changed after Nova left but that's how she remembered them.

Every match Nova wrestles in received buzz, hype and praise which is why she sat in a secluded corner of a dim restaurant listening to 'an offer you can't refuse.' When she received the DM from Triple H she was shocked to say the least.

"...and you can skip developmental," Triple H finished his proposal.

"I'd hope so seeing as I skipped it the first time," Nova snorted.

"So what's the answer?" he asked. When he contacted her, telling her that she'd make the perfect addition to the upgraded roster and that things were different now, she believed him just because it came from him. He was always supportive of women, even back then and unlike Steph, he was sincere in his goal to make the division better.

"As long as you can promise that I won't be fucked over again and I'm not treated like some sidekick minion like Mickie, I'm in," she replied.

"I promise," he said extending his hand and she shook it. "Welcome to Raw."

* * *

 **First chapter down. Nova will be getting a love interest next chapter. Who, I haven't decided yet.** **For reference "Nova" looks like singer Cassie back when she shaved her head.**


	2. Week One

Nova stared at the poster backstage for the upcoming all women's ppv, _Evolution_ featuring prominent faces from all the Raw, Smackdown and NXT women's division. She never thought she'd see the day this happened. Looking at it, something was missing. It seems the design team forgot to put Stephanie's face at the top seeing as she is the creator, overlord and overseer of everything women's wrestling.

Nova heard heels clicking to her right. Speak of the she-devil and she shall appear, designer clothed and power dressed.

"Nova, is that you?" Stephanie approached her. She put her hands on Nova's shoulders and inspected her from head to toe. "Wow, you look so different."

 _Yeah, removing fake tits and losing the blonde hair will do that,_ was a thought that Nova dare not say aloud. Instead she went with, "yeah, it's been a long time. It's so nice seeing you again, Stephanie."

"Aww, Nova. You're still just as sweet as ever. A lot has changed since you were here, for the better of course. I'm sure you're going to fit in just right," Stephanie smiled and Nova plastered the fakest smile she could muster across her face in return. "Are you nervous about anything?"

"Not really. The only thing I'm feeling is a little anxious about is getting back on the road. That schedule was no joke," she replied. Being an independent wrestler, Nova worked at her own pace. Her matches were mostly scheduled on the weekends. She didn't have to live 80% of her life in cars and on planes like she did on the WWE schedule.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Do you need me to give you a tour around?" Steph offered.

Nova shook her head. "I think I can explore for myself."

Already, everything was so different, especially the people. What most caught her attention was the atmosphere. Everyone appeared to get along. Back then, things were much more cut throat and tense. The men would stab everyone in their locker room with a sword if it meant they'd receive a push and TV time. The first thing she felt was lost, but she couldn't wait to integrate herself in this new environment. Some were looking at her as if she was new but she was thinking the same about them. Off topic, but she had to admit some of the chiseled faces and bodies were much more attractive than the men from her era.

Nova spotted a familiar face in the makeup chair. She whistled to get the person's attention.

Alicia gasped, turning her head to reveal half done makeup. "Omg! I want to run to you so bad right now but she's blending my concealer and I don't want streaks!"

"That's fine, I'll wait," Nova replied, sitting in one of the high chairs. One of the other makeup artists approached her asking if she needed anything and she politely declined. The girls of today seemed to wear more than what they wore back then with all the highlighting, contouring, thick eyeshadow and lashes.

"Okay, now!" Alicia exclaimed sliding out of her chair. She almost squeezed the breath out of Nova with the tight hug she initiated. "Look at you!"

"No, look at you! You look exactly the same, actually better. How is that even possible?" Nova complimented.

"I was thinking the exact same thing about you! You never did look natural with the bleach job and bolt ons."

"I didn't feel natural either."

"So, Triple H ran your angle by me and I think it's cool," Alicia nodded.

"You think so? It was my idea because apparently creative still isn't that creative. They just wanted me to pop up and do a generic 'I'm back' promo," Nova snorted.

"Yeah, that would've gotten you soooo over," Alicia sarcastically remarked, shaking her head. "I don't know why they can't get in touch with the current audience. Generic isn't going to cut it now."

"How many years does this make for you now?"

"12."

"Oh wow, a vet. There are men who haven't even lasted this long with the company," Nova replied, impressed.

"Yeah, I did pretty good for one of the model divas, huh?" Alicia joked. "I've seen a lot of girls come and go during my tenure here and none of the departures have affected me the way yours did, not only because I had to do the dirty work but because of what you stood for," Alicia went quiet for a moment. "I always liked you back then but after that night I really and truly respected you. There were a lot of different opinions backstage about what you did but everybody knew not to talk shit about you while I was around. Stuff started changing for us and after every milestone or accomplishment I couldn't help but think that you should've been there. It annoys me to no end that when they give the 'making history' speeches and name the pioneers of change, your name is never mentioned. When they do the Network specials, they don't show a clip or even a picture of you. Basically, you don't exist in the WWE timeline. It's not fair that they give you the Chris Benoit treatment as if you killed someone."

"Actually, I did kill someone. The diva in me," Nova chuckled. "It's cool though. I know what I did, everyone in the women's locker room knew what I did, the fans who heard that interview and later saw my last match knew what I did. That's all the acknowledgement I need. And don't give me credit for anything because I left in 2011. You guys went another few years being treated like shit before things _really_ changed."

"What you did probably didn't change the mindset of management but it changed ours. Most of us always wanted more but you made us want to actually demand more," Alicia strongly asserted.

"I am so glad to hear that and it looks like it worked," Nova acknowledged.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm 26."

"Damn, you're still pretty young-ish. You're younger than Bayley and Alexa and the same age as Sasha. That's a good thing. You'll fit right in and won't be out of touch around the newer generation of girls."

When they walked in catering, Nova noticed that even the food selection was better.

"I remember coming in here and running straight to the salad bar. I wouldn't even look in the direction of the desserts terrified that I'd gain weight and end up in a Piggy James like segment or released like Candice Michelle when she came back from injury with extra weight. I was 18 when I got here...of course I wanted that M&M cookie!" Nova ranted, placing not one but 2 cupcakes on her plate. During her original run she weighed 110 at 5'7. Now she was 135 pounds of pure muscle and curves.

She walked with her head down until she ran into a hard body. When she looked up she met the brown eyes of Seth Rollins.

He looked her up and down. "You must be new here."

"Actually, she's older than you," Alicia interjected. Technically, that was true since he was still in developmental during Nova's run.

"Wow, it doesn't show," Seth stared at her face in amazement which made Nova to laugh.

Seth tilted his head slightly. "You look so familiar, and I know I've seen your face before but, for the life of me, I can't remember your name."

"Crystal," she replied. Crystal Novaro. WWE didn't like to recycle names for branding and marketing purposes. Because there'd been a 'Crystal' before with Bobby Lashley's ex, Kristal Marshall, management had to come up with another name. There was Laura, Lisa, Veronica, Brittany, Evelyn. She suggested Nova but they didn't like it because it didn't fit in with the cheer squad names of her peers. During her debut, live in ring, she ' _accidentally'_ introduced herself as Nova and Vince took a liking to it.

"Crystal..." his voice trailing off as he appeared to be thinking. He shook his head. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Nova!" Nattie shouted from across the room, making her way over.

"Nova?" Seth finally looked at her with recognition. "Wait, you're that chick from back in the day, huh?"

"Yeah, and don't say _from back in the day_. It makes me feel old," Nova chuckled, walking off to meet Nattie halfway.

They met in a hug and soon Nattie pulled back. "So it's true!"

"What's true?"

"Every week there's a new dirt sheet return story. This person is headed back to WWE. That person is headed back to the WWE. So naturally when I heard that you were allegedly headed back, I just brushed it off as another rumor," Nattie explained.

"Well as you can see I'm here in the flesh," Nova laughed before taking on a more serious tone as she placed a hand on Natte's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry about your father. I know I tweeted you that day but now that I'm here it seems more formal to give you my condolences in person."

Nattie's eyes teared up as she took a breath through her nose. "Thank you, Nova. I'll see you later, okay?"

"You haven't been back an hour yet and you're already making people cry," Alicia commented. "Personally, I think she came back way too soon. Jim died that Monday leading up to Summerslam and by Sunday she was there at the show. She didn't really take time to grieve."

Nova had first day of school jitters as she stood in front of the Raw women's locker room. She got along with pretty much everyone in her old locker room but this new generation was entirely different.

"Are you ready?" Alicia asked.

"I think so," Nova took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Alright, let's go," Alicia replied, turning the door knob.

Most of the women were off doing their own thing when they entered. None of them really looked up until Alicia loudly cleared her throat.

"We have a new addition to the locker room, _readdition_ rather," Alicia announced.

Some of the women seemed the recognize her, others seemed confused by the reaction Nova received as they crowded around her. Nova didn't take offense to those who didn't recognize her because really she was just a flash in the pan. As CM Punk once said: " _I'm just a spoke on the wheel - the wheel's gonna keep turning_." Sure she was talented and a former champion but the way the division was held down, the only memorable thing she ever did was on the night she laid down.

"Thanks for fighting the good fight," Sasha whispered in Nova's ear as they shook hands.

"No, thank you...and you too," Nova said, acknowledging Bayley.

"Hey, little girl," Mickie smiled using Nova's old nickname when she signed as an 18 year old.

"I don't want to be rude or interrupt but I have to ask who is this so I can join in on the moment too," Ronda asked.

"This is one of the unsung heroes of the women's revolution," Alicia replied.

"Oh," Ronda nodded, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Ronda," Nova smiled.

Nova was given a copy of tonight's card. There was a big change from the 3-5 minute matches from her time. There were two women's matches tonight, Sasha w/Bayley vs Dana Brooke and Natalya w/Ronda and Trish Stratus vs Alicia w/Alexa and Mickie. Right after the second match was a commercial and then Nova's segment.

While the other girls were out for their match, Nova stayed behind in the locker room to get dressed. She was wearing black boots and oversized black cargo pants. The black hoodie she wore pulled over her head shadowed her face. The only thing visible was one side of her long hair hanging from the side.

Nattie won the match and the ladies hurried to the back to film their segment. When Raw came back from commercial, the camera found Alicia beat down and stretched out in the middle of the floor.

A gasp was heard off camera as Alexa and Mickie came into view. Nattie joined them.

"Did you do this?" Alexa asked Nattie.

"Of course not!" Nattie shot back. "I just won the match, what reason do I have to attack her?"

"Ronda!" Alexa hissed. "I knew sooner or later she'd snap back into blood thirsty UFC mode. What am I saying? She never snapped out of it."

"No, Ronda went directly into the locker room. I saw her," Nattie replied.

Alicia struggled to sit up. "No… No…"

"No? No what?" Mickie questioned.

Out of nowhere a black figure came from behind to attack Nattie and Mickie while Alexa backed herself into a corner out of the way. Nova slung Mickie into a tall stack of trunks, taking her out. Nova viciously kicked Nattie, stomping her out while she was down. Then she took a step back.

"No…" she began to speak, removing her hood, "...va."

Nova heard the pop from the audience from where she stood as they watched on screen. She was surprised that they remembered her. She slowly approached Alexa who slowly sunk down. Nova drew her fist back to strike as Alexa shielded herself but Nova backed away. "Not yet, Alexa, not yet."


End file.
